Love In the Air
by Moonlight-ah
Summary: Oneshot! How does Tohru want to celebrate her anniversary with Yuki on a snowy new years eve? Lemons! YukixTohru


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine!

Author's note: Been toying with this idea for a while! Just a short cute little story, which will have lemons in it!

Tohru sat on the porch of Shigure's house watching the snow lightly fall. It had snowed earlier, and the lawn was covered in knee-deep snow. It was peaceful and quiet across the forest. She hugged herself, and sighed. She thought back to the morning and past year, and it made her smile.

_EARLIER THAT MORNING: _

_Tohru had woken up early due to the fact that the house was freezing. Even in pajamas and two blankets, she was still cold. When she sat up, she looked outside at the falling snow piling on the ground. She smiled; snow meant that her and Yuki would have been dating for a year now. For fear of Akito, the two kept it a secret, only being informal with each other when they were alone. He had managed to confess to her on new years a year ago, hoping that his wish for her to love him back would come true. _

_Tohru swung her legs out of bed and peeked her head out into the hallway. It was quiet, barely 7 in the morning. Grinning to herself, she shuffled down the hall to peek her head into Yuki's open door. She softly smiled seeing him curled into a little ball under his sheets and blankets. She shut the door and tiptoed over to the bed. Gently, she put her hand on his shoulder and shook him. His eyes fluttered open, the magnificent grey trying to adjust to the dim room around him. He finally settled his line of vision on his girlfriend who was shivering. "Tohru? Why are you up?" _

"_It's really cold in my room. Can I come and sleep in here with you?" _

_He opened his arms and let her lay next to him. Earlier in the year, Tohru would crawl into bed with Yuki at weird times of the night when she could not sleep. At first, it was tough because of his transformations. He would switch forms at least 5 times a night when Tohru would sleep in the same bed as him. It all changed when the curse of the zodiac finally broke. _

_He held her in his arms, trying to transfer some body warmth to her. "Did it snow outside?" _

_She shook her head against his chest, her shivering finally subsiding. "Even with two blankets I was still cold." _

_He rubbed her back and pulled the comforter around her. "Just relax, I'll warm you up." _

"_Kay Yuki." _

_It wasn't long before Yuki passed out again, and was softly snoring on the pillow next to Tohru. She played with his hair that sparkled when the sun hit it. Even in his sleep, it fell over his eyes just right. She turned her head to find an alarm clock on the nightstand that wasn't actually smashed yet. It was 8 in the morning, and the sun's rays spread out across the floor. Snow continued to fall on the windowsills, making the window white. Even though she hated to, she crawled out of Yuki's death grip and left the room. They both wouldn't hear the end of it from Kyo and Shigure if they found them sleeping in the same bed together. Yawning, she moved down the stairs, trying her best not to fall and hurt herself. Stumbling, she made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for the occupants of the house. She sipped some tea while she waited for the rice to cook and some eggs to fry. _

"_Tohru?" _

_She smiled, "In here Yuki." _

_He stumbled into the kitchen, his eyes still closed. He walked straight to Tohru and laid his head on her shoulder. He yawned and grabbed her hand. "You disappeared." _

"_Sorry, but you know what will happen if we get caught." _

_He groaned, "Let the stupid cat and dog find out. I don't care." _

_She raised an eyebrow, "Since when?" _

_He lifted his head off her shoulder and stepped in front of her face. He backed her up against the counter, trapping her in his arms. "I want them to know you're mine and that you always will be." _

_She looked up into his eyes. She treasured times like this. Times when Yuki came out of his reserved shell and showed her his true side. She smiled and lifted a hand to his cheek. She could feel the tension between their bodies. They had never gone all the way before, only shy of it. She knew it would happen sooner or later, but in the kitchen when Kyo and Shigure were home? _

_He grabbed the hand that was on his cheek and held it, nuzzling against her warmth. It pulled her from her thoughts as she fidgeted, her arousal spiking. He leaned down and kissed her hard. Her eyes fluttered shut against the intensity, and she let her hands slide around his back. He massaged her lips, gently nibbling and asking for entrance into her mouth. She obliged, and let her mouth fall open, her tongue meeting his. They battled, one fighting against the other. She pulled back, allowing his sweep across her mouth and along her lips. She moaned into his mouth, impatiently running her hands through his unkempt silver hair. He pulled back to take a breath and pressed his body against Tohru's. She could feel his arousal pressed against her stomach. She shuddered, "Yuki…" _

"Tohru-chan, why are you out here in the freezing cold?"

She turned behind her to look at Shigure. He stood near the door with a worried expression painted on his face.

"Just to think."

Tohru laughed. She was thinking about how much she wanted Yuki this morning. She had to send him back to bed otherwise they would have gotten caught having fun in the kitchen.

"But you could catch a cold."

"I'm okay Shigure-san, don't worry about me!"

He stepped outside with a warm jacket on, "Well, you should at least put a jacket Tohru-chan. We can't have you getting sick!"

She giggled and stood up, "Are you going somewhere?"

"The main house to visit Akito for new years."

She blinked, was it new years already? She panicked; she didn't do anything special for him because of their anniversary! What would she do? Would he be upset? The ex dog chuckled finding that Tohru had zoned out in front of him. He gently grabbed her shoulder. "Tohru-chan?"

She shook her head, and flailed her arms around. "I'm sorry! I have to go! Be safe Shigure!"

She took off running down the path leaving Shigure standing on the porch waving to get her attention. "Tohru-chan!"

He watched the girl fade off into the distance, and scratched his head. "What could have gotten into her?"

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Tohru peeked her head in the door, marveling at the silence. Kyo must have taken off for the main house, and she knew Shigure was gone. She hadn't seen Yuki since the early morning when she forced him to go to bed. "Hello?"

She heard nothing. She wandered over to the kitchen with her bag gripped in her hand. Nothing was out of place. "Yuki?"

She frowned when she was met with silence. Quietly she tiptoed up the stairs and into her room. She stood against the door listening. She could hear shuffling down the hall in Yuki's room. She quickly pulled her item out of the bag and threw it on, and lunged for her bed. She grinned hearing footsteps down the hall.

Yuki leaned against his door, worried that he had not heard from Tohru all day. He regretted letting her talk him into going back to sleep. He froze when he heard shuffling in her room. So she was home? Was she avoiding him? It was their anniversary, why would she be avoiding him? He walked the few steps to her room and knocked. "Tohru, may I come in?"

Not waiting for a response, he slid the door open and stood there with his eyes bulged out. The room was dark; the only light was the open window showing the snow outside. His girlfriend sat on her bed in a lacy black nightgown. His eyes widened even more when she stood and crossed her arms. It was lacy and sheer, hugging her curves in the right place. Her chest spilled out at the top and it barely licked her thighs.

"Toh-Tohru? What…" He froze in his spot. The way she looked turned him on. Hell, she managed to make him hot all over when she was being cute and silly like normal. But now, she looked like a vixen in that nightgown. It didn't help that he was still in the mood from earlier this morning when she crawled into bed with him, and their make-out session in the kitchen. He wanted her so much, and he never got the chance to take what he wanted.

She walked towards him, and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Do you like it? I got it for you."

He only nodded as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to his body. "It makes you look amazing."

"I'm glad. I-"

Yuki crashed his lips onto hers and drank in her startled gasp. He hugged her tight, running his hands over the back of her nightgown, mentally groaning when he felt his pants tighten. He felt her chuckle against his lips. "Something wrong?"

He grinned at her and walked her to the bed. Gently, he pushed her down and stood above her. "Nothing at all."

Turning around, he shut the door before stripping his shirt and hovering above Tohru again. She reached up and ran her hands across his well-defined chest. She ran her lips across his stomach, pausing to leave feather light kisses here and there. She had stood up again and was kissing his chest when his head fell backwards and he groaned. Shuddering he grabbed her hands and pushed her down on the bed. He straddled her, pinning her arms above her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "We're alone, and I don't feel like holding back."

She grinned, "That was the plan Yuki."

He looked at her, with a serious look covering his silver eyes. "All the way? You think we're ready for that?"

She nodded and sighed when he released her wrists. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to her, meeting his lips halfway. He nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance into the territory he claimed as his. She let her mouth fall open and moaned when Yuki's tongue caressed hers. His hands ran along her sides, pulling and tugging at the fabric of her nightgown. "Yuki, move for a minute."

He raised an eyebrow but did as he was asked to. Moving over to the window, he watched the brunette unclip the back of her nightgown. He stopped breathing altogether when he watched it slip to the floor. Her back was to him, and he could feel that she was just as nervous as he was. Smiling, he slipped his own pants off and threw them over her head grabbing a cute giggle from her. He wrapped his arms around her bare stomach. "Tohru, you're beautiful, there's no need for you to be nervous."

She leaned her head to the side, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Yuki kissed her neck slowly. "I can't help it."

He turned her around and stared into her eyes. "It's only you and me. I love you Tohru. Nothing will change that. Let me make love to you."

She beamed up at him. "I love you too Yuki."

He kissed her neck, pushing her down once more on the bed. He grinned feeling her buck beneath him. He nibbled and bit her neck, leaving dark love bites behind. Yuki trailed his hand down to her creamy orbs and massaged, smirking at how much it made Tohru squirm. She arched her back when she felt his mouth leave her neck and attach itself to one her breasts. She moaned and dug her hands into the sheets of the bed. "Oh god Yuki…"

Her eyes widened when she felt his hand on the inside of her thigh. He wrapped his tongue around her nipple smiling when she continued to moan his name. Leaving her breast he hovered over her face. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

She bucked her hips when his finger probed her entrance. She raked her fingernails down his arms, gritting her teeth. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

She squeaked when he thrust his finger inside her, and pumped slowly. He watched her face for any signs of pain but found only pleasure. Her eyes were shut and she bit her lip, willing him to pump faster. She let out a deep breathy moan when the coil inside her exploded. She rode out of her orgasm, trembling. When she opened her eyes again she saw Yuki hovering over her, his manhood at her entrance. "Are you ready?"

She nodded as he slid his arms around her and pressed their bodies together. Her breasts crashed against his chest, the two of them squirming at the touch. "Tell me when the pain passes, I'll go slow."

She screamed when he plunged himself inside her, filling her to the brim. He kissed her, swallowing a few more screams. He brushed away tears from her cheeks with his lips, and remained still while he waited for her to adjust to him.

She breathed deeply and wiggled her hips, making him groan. "You can move now."

He adjusted himself to lie on his forearms and pulled out of her slowly only to push himself back inside. He grunted, she was so tight, and yet it felt so good. Her hands ran along his back, and she gently dug her nails into his skin. "Dear god Tohru. You're so tight."

She looked at him with half glazed eyes and moaned his name in return. It was music to his ears. He pumped faster and harder into her, ripping moans and screams from her mouth. They breathed heavily, hands roaming all over each other. "Faster Yuki! Faster!"

He gripped her tighter, going as fast as he could. He could feel that she was close, while he remained a bit off. He attached his mouth onto one of her breasts and bit her nipple. She cried out, gripping his hair tightly in his hands. The pulling turned him on more, and he managed to speed up his pace.

It wasn't long before he felt Tohru's walls tighten around him in another orgasm. He pushed harder, wanting to fall over the edge with her. Soon, his own climax hit him hard. He grunted and he released inside her, collapsing on top of her breasts afterwards.

He rolled over with her on top of him, the two of them still joined. Her long brown hair toppled over the two of them, creating a veil that shielded them from the room. She laid her head against his chest, and tried to calm her breathing. "I love you so much Yuki."

He cupped her cheek and held her against his bare chest, shuddering at the feel of her cool breath. "As I love you Tohru."

He pulled the blankets over them and ran his fingers up and down her back, smirking when he felt her breathing deeply. "Sleep my love."

THE NEXT MORNING:

The two woke feeling the sun's rays poke through the blinds of Tohru's window. Tohru lifted her head off Yuki's chest to find his eyes fluttering open. "Morning Yuki."

He smiled, "Morning my love,"

She sat up and stretched, giggling at the hungry look in Yuki's eyes as he stared at her body. "What?"

He shook his head, "You're beautiful."

She blushed, and grabbed his white button up shirt from the floor. She pulled on her panties and went to the door. Yuki was sitting up in the bed, his legs pulled up to his chest underneath the covers. "You coming?"

He jumped up from the bed and grabbed his boxers and pants before chasing Tohru from the room laughing. The two ran into the kitchen where Yuki caught her and held her waist. "You're so adorable Tohru."

"I-"

She was cut off by loud footsteps running to the entrance of the kitchen. Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that their alone time was over because of the other two occupants in the house.

"Hey you damn rat! Since when do you call Tohru by her first name, what the hell gives you-"

Kyo paused at the door staring at the two in the kitchen. He blushed finding Tohru in nothing but a pair of panties and Yuki's shirt. Yuki pulled Tohru to his chest and turned so Kyo couldn't see her. He narrowed his eyes at Kyo. "What the hell do you think you're gawking at you stupid cat?"

Kyo grit his teeth, "Stop calling me stupid you damn rat!"

"I'll stop calling you stupid when you stop acting stupid."

Shigure popped into the kitchen next to Kyo. "My precious flower is break…well, well, well what do we have here?"

Yuki tightened his grip around Tohru and glared at the dog dancing around the kitchen. Yuki was doing his best to contain the erg to not strangle the two idiots staring at his girl. "Will you two leave?"

Kyo clenched his hands into fists, "Why don't you put a shirt on and get away from Tohru."

Tohru snuggled against Yuki's chest and grinned. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Yuki's waist and she didn't intend to move them. "I don't want to move."

Yuki smiled looking down at the brunette, "I think she's quite content in my arms."

"Since when?"

"Since new years a year ago." Yuki said smirking.

Shigure burst into laughter, "Ahh Yuki! How did you two manage to keep it a secret?"

"For a year? How the hell could you not tell us for a year? Why the damn rat? Huh Tohru?" Kyo yelled.

Yuki's eye twitched. He was getting sick of this. Tohru patted his chest and tugged on his arm. He leaned his head down and let her whisper in his ear. His grin grew with every word she said. He quickly swept her into his arms and ran from the room. Kyo ran after them beating them to the stairs. "Where do you think you two are going?"

Tohru smiled and kissed Yuki's neck. Kyo's eyes widened when Yuki smirked at him. "Off to celebrate our anniversary."

He paled and let the two run past him. He heard a door slam and then the sound of moans and screams. "Ah! I'm so out of here!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what'd you think? This was my first time writing a lemon, so I apologize if it wasn't all that great in the first place. Please review, and let me know. Also, I haven't been able to update my other two stories because of a busy week, and this past weekend, I was really sick, so I'm sorry! The next 2 chapters of Hidden Behind the Mask will be up soon, along with chapter 16 and 17 of That Little Red Notebook! Review! Until Next Time! **


End file.
